


Оправданный риск

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sleep Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Сперва он сомневался, что зелье в принципе подействует на героический дух. Но пиво же действовало, резонно подумал Вейвер пару дней назад – и оказался там, где оказался"
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 11





	Оправданный риск

Метод был рискованный и, безусловно, подлый.  
Не то чтобы Вейвер прибегал к такому впервые, не то чтобы в принципе чурался подобных методов.  
Но конкретно сегодня он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво: даже не потому, что план мог с треском провалиться, а так, просто. По морально-этическим соображениям.  
Черт знает, откуда они у него вообще завелись – не иначе от кого-то заразился.  
Этот кто-то как раз допивал восьмую кружку пива, лучезарно улыбаясь и продолжая травить байки. На середине очередной увлекательной истории о том, как они подружились с каким-то там принцем, Искандер широко зевнул, почесал живот под задравшейся майкой – и отрубился где сидел, рухнув лицом в подушку.  
Слава богу, пьянствовал он на этот раз, сидя на кровати Вейвера, в противном случае пришлось бы тащить его с помощью магии и такой-то матери с первого этажа на второй, а времени на это у Вейвера не было.  
Он сам до конца не был уверен в том, что именно подмешал в выпивку царю завоевателей. Щепотка магии, пара заклинаний, несколько капель пота, скатившихся с напряженного лба, пока он ворожил над пробиркой.  
Очень, очень много нервов Вейвера.  
Сперва он сомневался, что зелье в принципе подействует на героический дух. Но пиво же действовало, резонно подумал Вейвер пару дней назад – и оказался там, где оказался.  
Насколько хватит эффекта, он понятия не имел, поэтому решительно взял дело в свои руки. Сперва заволок Искандера на постель целиком и ограничился тем, что расстегнул на нем и стащил к коленям спортивные штаны с бельем. Раздеть того полностью было ужасно соблазнительной мыслью, но Вейвер так до сих пор и не определился, собирается ли скрыть от Искандера то, что сейчас произойдет. В крайнем случае, штаны всегда можно будет натянуть обратно, а потом сделать вид, что кое-кто просто перебрал.  
У Вейвера всегда прекрасно получалось изображать невинность. Правда, после знакомства с Искандером он впервые в жизни начал ощущать то, что обычно хорошо имитировал.  
Вейвер покосился на часы – по самым приблизительным расчетам, у него было в запасе как минимум семь минут, - оперся коленом о кровать и с хриплым вздохом опустил ладони на ягодицы Искандера. Помял вдоволь, потом раздвинул – и, дурея от собственной смелости, жадно провел языком между ними. Он ткнулся кончиком языка в сжатый вход, окруженный короткими рыжими завитками, потом, не сдержавшись, оставил алый засос на левой ягодице, полез рукой в свои штаны и принялся быстро дрочить.  
При мысли о том, что можно было бы трахнуть крепко спящего Искандера, в животе раскрутился горячий, колючий ком, а лицо как кипятком окатило. Это было бы потрясающе, Вейвер был уверен. Потрясающе – и слишком подло даже для него. Черт знает, во что он превратился рядом со своим Слугой, это просто позорище.  
Позорище, которое дрочит, оставляя языком влажные узоры на чужой заднице и пояснице, и вот-вот кончит. Вейвер резко выпрямился, откинул с лица волосы и повел свободной ладонью по спине Искандера. Ненадолго прижал между лопаток, зарылся пальцами в курчавые пряди на затылке, слегка потянул на пробу. К яйцам тут же прилила кровь, и Вейвер заскулил, представляя, как мог бы трахать Искандера в широкий вечно улыбающийся рот, крепко держа за волосы и не позволяя отстраниться, как заставил бы проглотить все до капли и вылизать начисто-о-о...  
Он кончил с этим протяжным «о-о-о», забрызгав спермой смуглые ягодицы, и долго, сорванно дышал, пока не нашел силы встать на ноги, заправить член в штаны и достать из кармана платок трясущимися руками.  
Он с запозданием подумал, что весь беспорядок было бы гораздо быстрее убрать магией, но не стоило себя обманывать: Вейверу просто хотелось продлить эти украденные прикосновения еще хоть немного.  
Тщательно вытерев зад Искандера, Вейвер вздохнул, с остервенением засунул скомканный платок в карман и потянулся, чтобы вернуть чужие штаны на законное место. Нет. Нет, нет, конечно, он сохранит это в тайне. Скоро Искандер придет в себя и просто решит, что перебрал. С кем не бывает.  
Натянув на него штаны, Вейвер задержал руку на пояснице и в последней, отчаянной ласке просунул ладонь под спящего, скользнул ей по твердому животу – и наткнулся на не менее твердый член.  
\- А я уж думал, ты никогда до него не доберешься, - донесся до него хрипловатый, приглушенный подушкой голос. – Я, конечно, не задохнусь, но, может, разрешишь мне перевернуться?  
Вейвер отпрянул и, обмирая от ужаса, смотрел, как Искандер медленно переворачивается и устраивается на кровати поудобнее, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Эй, - негромко сказал он и улыбнулся так, что Вейверу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас. – Руку убирать было совсем не обязательно. Хотя…  
\- Хотя-а-а? – дрожащим голосом протянул Вейвер, мысленно перебирая все доступные способы стереть чужую и свою память.  
\- Хотя можно и без рук. Ну, если захочешь. Только уж тогда придется проглотить все до капли и вылизать начист…  
\- Пиздец, - прохрипел Вейвер и сел на пол прямо там, где стоял, потому что собственное тело начало претворять план по проваливанию сквозь землю в жизнь. – Сволочь. Вот ты сволота, все это время ты меня подслушивал…  
\- Эй, парень, я же не виноват, что Слуги слышат своих Хозяев, когда те думают настолько громко, - хохотнул Искандер, но как-то неуверенно. – Да я пошутил, ну чего ты. Не стану я…  
\- Еще как станешь, - прошипел Вейвер, встал на четвереньки и пополз к кровати. Выражение испуга в глазах Искандера было неплохой компенсацией за недавний позор.  
Возбуждение в чужом взгляде тоже было, и когда Вейвер провел языком по члену Искандера прямо через ткань спортивных штанов, оно стало гораздо больше. Во всех смыслах.  
В собственных штанах тоже снова стало тесновато.  
\- Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? – пропел Вейвер, сверкая глазами, и широко улыбнулся, когда увидел, как на смуглом лице неровным пятнами проступает румянец.  
\- Знаю.  
В следующую секунду крепкие руки уже подхватили его и подняли с пола, так же легко и быстро избавили от штанов – а потом развернули, ткнув лицом в заросший густой рыжей порослью пах. Вейвер почувствовал, как его собственного члена коснулись горячие губы, а потом между ягодицами с нажимом прошелся не менее горячий язык, и Вейвер закричал от невыносимого, невозможного удовольствия.  
\- До твоих талантов, парень, мне, конечно, далеко, - откровенно насмехаясь, сообщил Искандер. - Но я постараюсь, чтобы тебе понравилось. Даже не сомневайся.  
Вейвер сделал глубокий вдох и насадился ртом на багровую от прилившей крови головку, заставив Искандера мгновенно поперхнуться воздухом и заткнуться.  
Больше никто из них на разговоры не отвлекался. Вейвер сосал, впуская толстый, перевитый венами член в рот так глубоко, как только мог, быстро надрачивая его то одной, то другой ладонью. Руки быстро затекали, шея уже начала ныть, но ему было все равно: Искандер делал с его членом и задом такое, о чем Вейвер не мог раньше мечтать и в самых ярких фантазиях.  
Грубые пальцы терли головку, пока язык трахал подставленный зад, и Вейвер давился стонами от каждого движения. Когда Искандер поменял пальцы и язык местами, Вейверу показалось, он сейчас умрет. Он запрокинул голову и хрипло, протяжно застонал, трахая Искандера в рот, дурея от распирающих задницу пальцев, которые Искандер то широко разводил «ножницами», то сгибал под таким углом, что у Вейвера мелко тряслись колени.  
Руки перестали его слушаться, он улегся на живот Искандера и принялся вылизывать его член сверху донизу, обхватив у основания насколько мог крепко. Вейвер опустил трясущуюся ладонь ниже, перекатил в горсти яйца, изо всех сил сжал их и почувствовал, как Искандер под ним дернулся всем телом и тяжело сглотнул, не выпуская его член изо рта. Через секунду Вейвер кончил, а еще через несколько почувствовал, как в ягодицу крепко, до боли впиваются пальцы, а на лицо брызжет сперма.  
План был рискованный и, безусловно, подлый, в который раз подумал он, обессилено прикрывая глаза, пока Искандер осторожно укладывал его рядом с собой на постель и сцеловывал с лица следы собственного семени.  
То, что план Искандера оказался еще рискованнее и подлее, заслуживало безусловного восхищения.


End file.
